kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me/Clay - Week Four
DaichiAoi (Talk) Angel's Week Four 7th place? He's in... 7th place? What did he do wrong? Perhaps Angel was thinking too much into this - overthinking as some would call it - but he couldn't help but feel like he made a mistake. The overwhelming feeling of failure waved over him like a tsunami and he had to fight to bite back the tears welling in his eyes. Biting down on his bottom lip, the trainee began thinking what and where he messed up. Was it because he wasn't familiar with the songs? His form wasn't exactly the best and he kept trying to speed up during Automatic, so, yeah. Angel sighed in defeat and covered his face in shame. He really didn't want to be looked at, the feeling of being judged and anxiety kept clawing harshly at his chest. I need to get out of here... What's worse was when his mother called him, but he couldn't bother to pick up the phone. Angel knew his mother saw. How was he going to explain he failed? His phone kept buzzing but not from calls but text messages. "Learn from your mistake, Angel," was what one of the text messages said and, his mother was right. He can't sit here crying, he has to get back up! With the sudden feeling of determination, he promised himself he'll work hard. As one person always told him, "never give up" and that's what he intends to do. Look out, world, here I come! Seeing the familiar male faces in his group, Angel was already feeling better because he knew these people - to a certain extent, excluding Marco - but something seemed a bit off. Looking around, Angel saw that he wasn't working with any females. So, an all male group this time? Not a problem, he can work with that. The song chosen this week was Black Swan's Dumb Dumb. Now that's a song he could work with. Upbeat, energetic, it was perfect - in his opinion. And thankfully, it'll be only one song he'll be working with. Angel whipped out his phone and bought the song; it was times like these where YouTube won't be a reliable source and it was an absolute must that the upbeat song would need to be replayed over and over until the lyrics were burned into his cranium. As if Angel could get tired of this song; it was just too damn likeable. Hell, the trainee would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy practicing; he was having a blast! The trainee couldn't wipe the bright smile off his face as the song played and even away from the practices, Dumb Dumb blasted in his earbuds and danced around to it back at the dorms - it may or may not have contained silly and giddy expressions and butt wiggles. However, Angel wouldn't get himself get distracted by the enjoyable bop, he still had to practice and had to get his head in the game. That being said, the trainee watched the live stages over and over and practiced hard - not taking a single break - and slipped practicing time at the company's dance studio as choppy and awkward moves became fluid and graceful. He was determined to be his very best, whether people liked it or not. Most days, Angel was brutal and hard on himself to a point where he was at the brink of exhaustion - take it easy, you'll hurt yourself! - but on the other days, he was light and took breaks when his body needed it; but not taking too many. Angel even woke up early to get more practice time in because he doesn't want to make the same mistake last time; he was too easy on himself. The trainee wasn't going to make any mistakes this time around, he'll work his way back up one way or another. I've gotten so far already, I won't quit now! WIP Sulgi's Week Four WIP Category:Make Me Entry